dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Super outline
The Dragon Ball Super outline is a draft of key characters and details for Dragon Ball Super created by original author Akira Toriyama. The draft is taken and expanded upon by Toei Animation and Toyotarō for their respective media. On occasion Toei also choose not to incorporate things from the outline into the anime, or change elements of it. Overview God of Destruction Beerus Saga *Toriyama suggested that the Battle of Gods movie be adapted into a saga of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Golden Frieza Saga *Toriyama suggested that the Resurrection ‘F’ movie be adapted into a saga of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Universe 6 Saga *Toriyama designed Champa, VadosTori Vados art, the five members of Team Universe 6 and Monaka. "Future" Trunks Saga *Toriyama designed Goku Black, with the designs noting that he could transform into a Super Saiyan and a Super Saiyan of a slightly different color - which he also provided the design for. *Toriyama designed Zamasu. *The setting being Future Trunks' alternate future, Zamasu's fall to the dark side, the lack of knowing Goku Black's true identity early on in the saga. *Fused Zamasu as a foe that two Super Saiyan Blues would be more than enough to hold off long enough for his fusion time to run out, Fused Zamasu's immortality being key. Universe Survival Saga *Toriyama designed the Tournament of Power arena and the characters Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Ribrianne, Sidra and Quitela. *Toriyama jointly designed Belmod and Heles with Toyotarō.God of Destruction designs *After Toei created Kale, Toriyama created Caulifla to go along with her. *The Tournament of Power was to be eighty people fighting in a jumble. *Initially no overview for Jiren's personality was given, but his backstory of his parents and master being killed was added, along with his silent nature. *Toppo is a God of Destruction candidate. *What happens to each Universe 7 warrior (e.g. who Piccolo loses to and who survives until the end). *The twist of Majin Buu being replaced by Frieza. *Ultra Instinct as a new form for Goku, separate from the Super Saiyan forms. Material added by Toyotarō "Future" Trunks Saga *Future Trunks training on the Sacred World of the Kai and gaining healing powers. *Vegeta using his Super Saiyan God form. This was overseen closely by Akira Toriyama. *Goku and Vegeta fusing into Vegito. This was added in order to meet fan expectations. This plot point was used in both the manga and anime. Universe Survival Saga *Toyotarō designed Iwne, Geene, Mosco, Rumsshi, Arack and Liquiir. *Toyotarō jointly designed Belmod and Heles with Toriyama. Material added by Toei Battle of Gods Saga *The ability of Goku Super Saiyan God to heal minor cuts. Universe 6 Saga *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Future Trunks Saga *Future Trunks' Super Saiyan Anger. Universe Survival Saga *Toei designed all of the Pride Troopers aside from Jiren, Toppo and Dyspo. They also invented Ribrianne's anime base state: "Brianne de Chateau". Toei created Kale due to Broly's popularity. *The personality that Toppo ended up having was created by Toei for Jiren, after Toriyama explained Jiren's nature in more detail it was given to Toppo. *Dyspo's cocky personality was developed after his voice actor was selected. *Frieza giving energy to Goku so that he could recover his stamina. *Android 18 and Ribrianne's fight being about their different ideals of love. References Category:Dragon Ball Super